The Ed's In: Help Wanted
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Ed, Edd & Eddy are normal boys with big dreams. Lately, they work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But things go wrong, especially when a friend named Jimmy gets involved in the twisted world of Freddy's. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Now for a story that you've...probably not been waiting for, but are getting anyway. A rewrite of sorts but with a new story entirely. Here we go! I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy or Five Nights at Freddy's. They belong to Cartoon Network and Scott Cawthon respectively. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly over the little town of Peach Creek. A flower sits on the ground wilting in the heat. But nobody knows it's going to wilt. A hand grabs it, and plucks it from the earth. The hand lifts said flower to their nose and smells it.

"Oh boy!" the young boy said. "I can't wait to give this to Sarah! She'll love it!" Jimmy said skipping away.

**ZZZ**

Eddy woke up with a start. It was a weird vivid dream...though he couldn't tell you what it was about. It slowly receded from his mind as he became more awake. Stepping out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and got ready for a shower...

After the shower, he got dressed and went to his friends house. The house belonged to a young man named Edd, or as he was more known, Double D. Eddy knocked on the door and put on his best smile.

"Salutations Eddy!" Double D greeted. "Are you ready for the first day?" he asked happily.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Eddy replied forcing his smile once again. "Wait, where's Lumpy?" Eddy inquired using his nickname for their other friend. It was true, their friend was nowhere in sight. Eddy tapped his foot waiting for Double D to respond.

"He's already there," Double D explained. Eddy's jaw dropped and he gave Double D a look that said, "Really?" and Double D nodded in response. "Let's head on out, shall we?" he asked rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy replied smiling.

**ZZZ**

Eddy and Double D approached the restaurant with smiles on their faces. It was a big building with a sign containing a cartoon bear, cartoon rabbit, and cartoon chicken. Under the sign in interesting format was, "_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,_" stating the name of the restaurant.

As Eddy and Double D entered the restaurant their smiles only grew wider. The building had several rooms. The main room was the dining hall with fifteen tables and ten chairs in each. There was a room called Pirate's Cove, where a purple curtain with stars hung proudly. However, the only thing there was a sign that read, "Out of Order."

Eddy walked ahead and made his way to the kitchen, where he was stationed along with Ed. Eddy turned back once, gave a wave, and headed into said kitchen.

Double D smiled and headed towards the parts and service room where he worked. He was the lead mechanic at Freddy's. Today, he was to work on an Endoskeleton.

**ZZZ**

Jimmy skipped towards Sarah and handed her a flower. She smiled at him, smelled it and sighed heavily. "Jimmy, it's beautiful!" she said happily. Jimmy nodded and skipped back to his house, feeling his mission was complete.

Sarah shook her head and walked into the house setting the flower in a vase and smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something scary...a giant golden bunny...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Sarah gasped and turned around seeing nothing. It was like...the bunny didn't exist. Like it just...faded out of existence. "What the heck?" Sarah asked herself in shock. She suddenly felt sick. Something wasn't right...

**ZZZ**

Double D wiped his forehead as he worked on the strange endoskeleton that was his mechanic assignment for the day. "Now," Double D started. "Let's see here. The red wire goes with the other red one...the green with the green...and the blue with-" he was cut off as the endoskeleton suddenly sprang to life reaching out a giant metallic claw.

"Good lord!" Double D shouted in shock jumping back. He breathed heavily in fear. He then started to slow his breathing down. "Calm down Edward," he said to himself. "That was just a minor malfunction." But inside, he wasn't so sure.

_Meanwhile_

Eddy rang a bell and said, "Order up!" holding a pan with a pizza on it.

"Got it Eddy!" Ed said happily running back to the dining hall pizza in hand. Eddy cringed as he swore Ed was about to slip, but then sighed in relief when Ed made it out the door perfectly.

"Your friend," said a chef next to him. Eddy turned to the chef and read his name tag. _Smith__, _it read. "He's an odd one," the chef, also known as Smith said with a strange accent.

"Yeah well, ya get used to it," Eddy said smiling.

"If you say so," Smith said turning back to his work.

**ZZZ**

Sarah walked through the house in fear. She could've sworn the bunny was there. She heard a clank coming from the kitchen. She took a ragged breath and took careful steps forward. She saw, not the bunny, but Jimmy stress eating.

"Jimmy, you scared me!" Sarah said frustrated before a thought popped into her head. "Wait, didn't you go home?" she asked. It was in that moment that Jimmy glitched. He grew in height the more he did, bunny ears popping out of his head. His face contorting into that of a grinning thing. The bunny stood six feet tall and chuckled, a gargled sound. "Oh my gosh!" Sarah screamed before the bunny covered her mouth with his enormous hand.

"Shh..." he said slowly. "It's going to be ok Sarah," he said pulling something out of his pocket. Sarah's eyes widened as she realized what it was. A knife. Suddenly, she felt a burning pain in her stomach. She gave a muffled scream. Looking down, she saw the knife leave her stomach, as blood started to seep out. She clutched her stomach and ran.

"Won't do ya any good to run _brat_," the bunny said laughing maniacally. Sarah had to escape, she had to! She started to run losing her vision slowly. "Aw, what's the matter?" the bunny asked innocently. "Does it hurt?" he asked cackling.

Sarah fell over and started a slow crawl towards the front door. The bunny danced behind her getting ever so close. "Before you die, I should tell you what I am..." the bunny continued. "I was William Afton. I am now Glitchtrap."

Sarah suddenly felt adrenaline and stood up. Glitchtrap gasped. "Impossible!" he said. Sarah gave him a kick to the stomach and knocked him back. Sarah, with renewed strength ran out the door. And right into Nazz.

"Hey, what the-" Nazz said before realizing who it was...and seeing what was wrong. "Oh no!" Nazz said. "Sarah, we gotta get you to the hospital!" she said picking Sarah up and carrying her towards said place.

**ZZZ**

Double D was telling Eddy and Ed about the strange endoskeleton. "-Then it reached out its arm," Double D finished. "I was so scared."

"I'll bet!" Eddy said eating a slice of pizza for lunch.

"Did it hurt you Double D!?" Ed asked having just realized the first half of the conversation.

"Lumpy," Eddy began. "If he was hurt, would he be here right now?" he asked the dimwitted Ed.

Ed stroked his chin. "Hmm...Gravy!" he said in response causing Eddy to face palm. Suddenly, Double D's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. He listened. "Oh, hi Nazz. What a-" he stopped as he heard the next part. It was as if he had been stabbed. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart and said. "WHAT!? Sarah? Hospital!?" he screeched in shock.

Eddy gasped and Ed immediately took off running shouting, "BABY SISTER!"

"Lumpy wait!" Eddy shouted.

Double D grabbed his coat and said, "We've gotta go, now!"

Eddy nodded, "You don't gotta tell me twice!" he said grabbing his coat as well.

**ZZZ**

Jimmy was the first to enter the hospital. "Where is she!?" he roared. The nurse pointed behind her in fear and Jimmy turned vicious running toward the room. Sarah woke up and saw him. "Jimmy?" she asked weakly.

"Sarah!" Jimmy said hugging her. "You're going to be ok!"

"Jimmy..." she said. It was like the next sentence was a hidden message. "Glitchtrap...run...don't let him...find you," Sarah said growing weaker. Jimmy stared at her wide eyed. At that moment, the other cul-de-sac kids ran in. Seeing Jimmy holding Sarah's hand. Sarah sighed. "Closer," she said. Jimmy leaned in and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Jimmy," she said before her hand went limp and her breathing stopped.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked expecting a response. When he received none..."SARAH!?"

Ed stood in tears. "Baby sister!" he said instinctively. The only sound that filled the room, was the quiet sobs of the other kids...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Man, that was a long wait, sorry about that guys. Now we're back! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Ed stormed out of the room Sarah died in, and slammed his fist against a wall in the waiting room. Double D ran up to Ed, "Ed! It's going to be alright!" he said trying to make the taller Ed happy, though it was in vain.

"Don't you get it!?" Ed shouted using proper English causing Double D's jaw to drop. "That was more than a young person who got killed. That was a friend! That was my sister!" he roared. A nurse stomped up to him.

"Sir! You are scaring my patients, please leave I-" but she was cut off receiving a fist to the cheek causing her to topple backward. Ed left, not caring what happened next...

**ZZZ**

_One Week Later_

The rain poured heavily that week. Signaling that death had come and gone. The kids had all tried their best to move on...it's what Sarah would've wanted. But Ed? Double D? Eddy? They were hit the hardest.

Eddy wanted nothing more than to bring Sarah back, but that wasn't possible. He knew she was murdered...but the pieces of this puzzle couldn't prove it. Double D wanted to discover more about the strange endoskeleton at Freddy's. Ed? Ed started to draw comics. His brain finally grew up, and his knowledge of drawing proved it.

They were currently however, standing at the graveyard, watching the casket being lowered into the grave. Ed stood away from everyone else. Jimmy walked up to Double D and said, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well," Double D replied, "It's what Ed wanted."

"She gave me a message when she died. 'Beware of Glitchtrap'...it means nothing to me...does it mean something to you?" Jimmy rambled.

Double D put a hand to his chin. "No. I suppose not. Does it mean something? In the grand scheme of things?" he then asked.

Jimmy nodded slowly, "I think that's the bastard who murdered Sarah." Jimmy nodded a silent affirmation to Double D to avenge her death... He nodded back...

**Author's Note: That was hard to write. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
